


I Want To Paint You Again

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Boys Kissing, Curiousity, Family Friendly, Fiction, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: Gilbert Stuart is not happy with Thomas Jefferson's portrait that he had done in 1805. It's not until 1821 that he finally receives a portrait of himself. My version of the story takes place in 1805. Stuart gets Jefferson to do another sitting after he didn't like his first portrait, but things get a little frisky after if you know what I mean. This is Family Friendly so there will be kissing only and maybe some crotch grabbing.





	I Want To Paint You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my shortest fictional story on here, but we'll see how many words this contains!

It is sometime in 1805 and Jefferson just got his portrait done by a well known painter named 'Gilbert Stuart'. Everything was going well, but it turns out that Stuart didn't like the painting that he has completed and insisted that it would be redone as soon as possible.

"Sir, I'm afraid your portrait is not how I want it to be", Stuart said as he cringed at his finished painting.

"Is there something wrong with me or did you make a mistake", Jefferson responded as he got up to look at his portrait.

"I may have made some mistakes, with my aging, I'm not as flexible as I used to be", Stuart said in a sorrowful tone. "Would you care for another sitting?".

"I would, but I have so much work to do and I need to look after Monticello", Jefferson said as he felt bad for denying his request.

"Please sir, I can redo your portrait and then you'll be free to go", Stuart tried his best to insist Jefferson and lucky for him, his plan worked.

Jefferson prepared himself for another portrait and was secretly desperate to get back to his precious Monticello, but held in his patience. Stuart got his oil paint and brushes ready and then slowly began painting again. Being halfway done already, Stuart suddenly stops and walks over to the tall patient Virginian.

"Sir, is everything alright?", Jefferson asked in a confused gaze.

"My apologies sir, you just look very charismatic and I deeply admire that", Stuart said as he got uncomfortably close to Jefferson.

"Thank you for your kind words, I greatly appreciate it", Jefferson looked away and tried to admire him back.

As Jefferson was sitting in his chair, the two men were now facing each other and starring into each other's eyes and couldn't think of anything to say. It was awkward, but then Stuart closes his eyes and plants a kiss on Jefferson's soft lips. He is shocked from the sudden surprise, but let's him continue with it. The room was filled with silence and the sound from the two gentleman's make out session. Things were about to be taken too far when Stuart and Jefferson grabbed each other's groins, but stopped immediately.

"Oh Good Lord, I deeply apologize sir!", Stuart yelled at himself with regret.

"You are forgiven sir, I'm aware that was never suppose to happen", Jefferson got back into his portrait position.

So for the next couple hours, Stuart had completed Jefferson's portrait and their secret make out session was never spoken of again. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've made this story 2 chapters, but I decided to make this quick and easy.


End file.
